


Home is Where the Kink is

by leoji_is_life (CynicalMistrust)



Series: Kinksploration [8]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Plug, Domestic, Exhibitionism, Fluff, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Kink, M/M, Polyamory, Shaving, Shibari, Smut, Spanking, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 16:48:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11582163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CynicalMistrust/pseuds/leoji_is_life
Summary: Leo hummed, resting his fingers on Guang-Hong’s wrist and giving a light squeeze. “Storm woke me’n I wanted to watch it.”Guang-Hong snorted quietly, splaying his fingers against the warmth of Leo’s bare stomach and hugging tight. The patter of rain on the roof and the rustle of the breeze was a soothing symphony, the quiet rumble of thunder sending a shiver down his spine. He rubbed his cheek against the back of Leo’s neck as lightning flashed again, lighting up the mini swamp that was becoming their backyard.





	Home is Where the Kink is

Guang-Hong whined as he found himself awake, cracking his eyes open and squinting into the predawn shadows. The bright green of the clock glowed 4:28 AM and he whined again. Why was he awake so early on his day off?

The walls rattled with a rumble of thunder and he melted into the bed. Oh. He rolled over to cuddle into Leo only to find the other half of the bed empty. He pushed up on an elbow with a pout, crawling out of bed and wincing as his back and ankle protested. Even retired and only skating for leisure, the damage he'd done while competing would linger. 

He made his way to the stairs more by memory than by sight, hissing as he stubbed his toe on what sounded like a toy train as it skittered down the hall. He gripped the banister when he reached the stairs, marveling at the feel of smooth wood gliding beneath his fingers as he descended. Three years after moving in and it still seemed unreal at times, in these still moments devoid of the rush of work and toddler shenanigans and everyday life. 

Even his eight years with Leo seemed like a dream sometimes.

A cool breeze greeted him at the bottom of the stairs and he followed it to the French doors that led to the backyard. Lightning lit the dining room, highlighting Leo standing in the open doors, watching the rain. 

“Hey,” he murmured, wrapping his arms around Leo from behind and nuzzling into the back of his neck. “Why’re you awake?” 

Leo hummed, resting his fingers on Guang-Hong’s wrist and giving a light squeeze. “Storm woke me’n I wanted to watch it.” 

Guang-Hong snorted quietly, splaying his fingers against the warmth of Leo’s bare stomach and hugging tight. The patter of rain on the roof and the rustle of the breeze was a soothing symphony, the quiet rumble of thunder sending a shiver down his spine. He rubbed his cheek against the back of Leo’s neck as lightning flashed again, lighting up the mini swamp that was becoming their backyard. 

Leo chuckled when Guang-Hong yawned for the fourth time, threading their fingers together. “Let’s get you back to bed, little minx.”

Guang-Hong stirred in surprise, tilting his head as Leo pulled away to close the doors. “You haven’t called me that in a while.”

Leo glanced over his shoulder. “Do you still like it?”

He smiled, reaching for Leo’s hand when he’d locked up, securing it between both of his own. “Of course I do. I’ve missed it.” He leaned into Leo’s side with another yawn as they headed upstairs. He was half-asleep by the time they reached the bed, stretching out next to Leo and humming as warm lips pressed against his neck. “Missed this, too,” he murmured, tipping his head back and shifting closer to hook a leg over Leo’s hip. 

Leo chuckled, suckling on his earlobe. “Haven’t had much chance to fool around lately with the munchkin... Why don’t we see if Phichit’s free this weekend?”

“Why, so you can ravish me in the living room?” he asked dryly.

“Maybe.” Leo grinned, grinding against him with a soft moan, though they were both too tired to take it much further than that. 

Guang-Hong smiled, nuzzling into Leo’s neck and pressing gentle kisses beneath his ear. “Will you call me minx and... get kinky?”

Leo laughed, tightening his arms around Guang-Hong. “If that’s what you want.”

With a hum, he snuggled in closer. “Sounds good.” He yawned, rocking his hips against Leo’s. “If Chris loses our kid at the zoo, I’m cutting his dick off.”

Leo snorted, tugging the covers around them. “I can’t think of a worse punishment for him.”   
  
He grinned, relaxing into Leo’s warmth and drifting to sleep to the steady beat of the storm outside. 

* * *

A shiver of anticipation traveled down Guang-Hong’s spine as they bid farewell to Phichit and Chris and their daughter for the weekend. He swallowed as the door closed, followed by the sharp click of the lock. His breath quickened as Leo turned to face him, straightening as he felt the warmth of him when he stepped closer. He closed his eyes with a soft sigh as Leo touched his cheek, tracing a finger over his lips. 

“You’re all mine,” Leo murmured, pressing a kiss to Guang-Hong’s forehead. “No munchkin.” A kiss to the bridge of his nose. “No errands or work.” Another to the tip. “Nothing to worry about but each other.” A lingering press to his lips. 

Guang-Hong let out a soft sound, leaning into Leo. He’d been looking forward to this the past few days; a well-deserved respite, and very-much-desired sex. “All yours, love.”

Leo let out a throaty purr. “Good,” he said, his voice dropping into that soft growl he hadn’t used in months. “Then I want you to go shower, and when you’re done, come join me in the living room. Naked.”

He shivered, opening his eyes with a nod and leaning in to steal another kiss, nipping at Leo’s lip with a smirk. “Yes, love.” He laughed as Leo swatted his ass when he turned, sticking his tongue out at him over his shoulder. He disappeared into the bathroom, stripping and biting his lip as he climbed into the shower. Half-way through scrubbing himself, he realized he didn’t have to rush. There was no school or work or errands, only Leo and... whatever he had waiting for him. 

Excitement pooled low in his belly and he tipped his head back, relishing the spray of hot water on his face and shoulders. He lingered, closing his eyes and letting it ease some of his tension, breathing in the steam for several minutes before finishing and climbing out. He shivered as he walked down the hall, clutching the towel wrapped around his waist and glancing over the items Leo had laid out on the sofa: Leo’s camera, his favorite paddle, black shibari rope, rose-pink thighhighs with thin black ribbons, pink silk panties, a black plug, and shaving cream and a razor. 

Leo stepped in from the kitchen with a bowl of hot water, stripped down to his boxers and a tshirt. He tsk’ed softly at the towel, smiling and leaning in to nibble at Guang-Hong’s ear. “Good with this?” he asked, nodding to the items. 

Guang-Hong hummed and let the towel drop from his waist. “Of course,” he murmured. 

“On the table then, little minx.” 

He hummed again as Leo’s voice sank into him, a flush of warmth suffusing his limbs as he sat on the coffee table, stretching out on his back. He tilted his head at Leo when he stood and just... looked. “You’re staring,” he murmured.

Leo smiled, moving closer and setting the bowl on the floor. “You’re worth staring at.”

“Such a sap,” he grumbled. He couldn’t help the smile though, or the flush creeping into his cheeks. He shifted and gripped the sides of the table as Leo picked up the can of shaving cream, squirming at the sensation of Leo smearing it on him. The scrape of the razor blade on his flesh drew a soft moan from him, tipping his head back with a gasp of shock at how  _ good  _ it felt; Leo’s fingers on him, the slow drag of the razor, the wash of warmth and relaxation that spread through him. 

Leo nudged his legs further apart, working until he’d gotten every last bit. “Such a good little minx,” he murmured, dipping the discarded towel in the water and wiping Guang-Hong clean. “I’m going to get the plug in you now.”

Guang-Hong bit his lip and nodded as he heard the familiar snap of a lube bottle. The first press of Leo’s finger drew a gasp from him, arching off the table with a long moan. It’d been far, far too long since they’d done this. Even if they’d had sex a week or so ago, it had been awhile since they’d played or taken it slow. Months, at least, since they’d done anything remotely kinky. 

He drew a leg up and dug his heel into the table, pushing into Leo’s fingers. “Please.”

Leo chuckled, pressing a kiss against his inner thigh. “Pleading so soon?” he asked, voice teasing. “Do you want a ring?” His teeth scraped against flesh as he pushed in a third finger. 

Guang-Hong whimpered, eyes fluttering closed as he shook his head. 

“Alright. You can come whenever you want.” Leo pulled his fingers out, replacing them with the plug a moment later. 

He moaned again, shifting his hips as the plug settled all the way. He opened his eyes to look at Leo, smiling faintly as those words sank in; he knew what they really meant. 

Leo offered his hand to pull Guang-Hong to his feet. “How’s it feel?”

“Good.” He flushed as Leo chuckled and motioned to the clothes. He shimmied into the panties,  running his fingers over the silk with a soft sigh. The thighhighs slid up his legs easily and he tightened the decorative black ribbons a bit, glancing up and eyeing the rope hanging from Leo’s fingers.

Leo motioned him up, stepping behind him and kissing the back of his neck. “Let me know if it’s too tight or feels off,” he murmured, setting to work winding the rope around Guang-Hong. 

The rope was smooth and felt good against his skin. He closed his eyes again as Leo worked, criss-crossing the rope around his chest, down his arms, and over his stomach. When Leo finished and pulled his arms behind his back, the entirety of his upper body was covered in diamonds. They were close enough to his nipples to brush against them when he shifted, just shy of frustrating. 

“So beautiful.” Leo traced his fingers down Guang-Hong’s spine, checking the rope in places before nuzzling against his neck and shoulder. “Pose for me, my little minx.”

Guang-Hong squirmed, flexing his wrists, the pull of relaxation deepening. “Standing?”

Leo chuckled, stepping away to grab his camera. “However you like.”

He bit his lip, straightening and tilting his head to look at Leo through his bangs; he might have needed a haircut, but he was tempted to grow it out. The click of the camera ignited something inside him; he’d never known he liked being on display until Leo started making a fuss over him, taking pictures of him when he was naked and restrained. Even when they weren’t being kinky, Leo always had a camera, taking pictures of him and their daughter. He was worse than Phichit these days. 

He moved to the sofa, settling on the arm of it before falling back onto the cushions. He propped a foot on the arm to push his hips up, tipping his head back as he arched. A grin tugged at his lips as Leo groaned and he bit down on it again to keep from ruining the pose, fluttering his eyes at Leo. 

“Such a gorgeous little minx.” Leo moved around the sofa, getting pictures from every angle. “Put your leg over the back of the couch.” He reached out to help guide Guang-Hong’s leg up and over, fingers sliding up his thigh to the panties, tugging them aside enough to hook over the end of the plug so it was visible.

Guang-Hong shivered, dropping his other foot to the floor for leverage and lifting his hips again. Several clicks of the camera later, Leo adjusted him again so his dick peeked out the top of the panties. A flush warmed his cheeks, shifting his hips and moaning as Leo set the camera aside in favor of kissing his inner thigh. “Are you going to fuck me, love?”

Leo grinned, biting Guang-Hong’s thigh and leaving a mark. “Was thinking of using that lovely mouth and coming on your face.” He moved up an inch and left another mark. “After I mark you up and redden your ass. Missed seeing you like this.” He hummed and moved to Guang-Hong’s other thigh, leaving a trail of bites and hickeys as he made his way up Guang-Hong’s chest. Every other diamond was given attention, including his nipples, until he was writhing beneath Leo, panties and stomach coated with precum. 

He tipped his head back when Leo reached his neck, relishing the feel of being pinned and straddled, teeth marking his throat. He melted beneath the onslaught of Leo’s tongue claiming his mouth, shuddering as Leo rocked his hips, grinding down onto him. 

“Gorgeous.” Leo sat back, stroking Guang-Hong’s cheek with one hand as the other pushed down his boxers. “Open up, minx,” he said, voice nothing but a growl.

Guang-Hong opened his mouth with a soft whimper as Leo’s fingers slid into his hair, curling tight and tugging his head back. His dick twitched in approval, and again as Leo leaned over him, rubbing himself against Guang-Hong’s lips before giving a shallow thrust. He wrapped his lips around Leo’s cock, sucking and swirling his tongue with a soft hum. 

Leo pressed in deeper, chuckling as he hit Guang-Hong’s throat and earned a long moan. “Still like that, little minx? Still like being choked?” 

He moaned again, sucking harder and forcing his throat to relax, eyes fluttering closed as Leo took it as the yes it was and pushed in as deep as possible. He held still as long as he could, soft choking noises escaping when he needed to breathe, sucking in a breath as Leo pulled back. 

Leo’s fingers flexed against his neck, massaging even as they tightened, and Guang-Hong shifted with a moan as he started to feel a bit lightheaded. Leo pulled back far too soon and climbed off, smirking when Guang-Hong whined. “Time to bend over, gorgeous.” He helped Guang-Hong to his feet and then around to bend him over the arm of the sofa.

Nerves spiked through him as Leo picked up the paddle, breath hitching as a hand settled on his lower back. 

“Give me a word, little minx.”

He closed his eyes a moment as he took a slow, deep breath. He knew Leo meant to give him that push he needed to truly relax; they’d talked about possible scenes for their weekend and spanking was something they both enjoyed. “Skates.” He smiled as Leo chuckled, shifting until his cheek rested on the cushion and his feet were braced on the floor. The first tap of the paddle on his ass was light and teasing and he wiggled back with a soft whine.

Leo snickered. “Easy, minx.” His fingers slid to where Guang-Hong’s were restrained, grasping them as he landed the paddle with more force.

Guang-Hong gasped, rocking with the blow and gritting his teeth as another landed. Pain overshadowed the pleasure long enough for panic to flare as the pain of the next strike spread through him. He whimpered and pushed into the couch as he tried to escape. “No,” he whined, arching with a sharp keen as the paddle landed again. He squeezed his eyes shut, holding his breath as the pain eased into a building ache, focusing on it as he pushed down the instinctive reaction to flee. He wasn’t in danger; this was good. 

His body shuddered with the intensity of each impact, tears stinging his eyes. He squirmed as the pain built, before it seemed to just fade away. A deep sigh pushed out of him and he sank into the sofa, slipping the last of the way into that space where all that mattered was the haze of pleasure and yearning and the fact Leo was there to take care of him. 

Leo’s fingers squeezed his, the paddle continuing to land, warm tingles spreading through him from his scalp to his toes. Leo’s tongue and teeth replaced the paddle at some point and he mewled at the shift in sensation. 

“You’re doing so good, my little minx. Just breathe. I’ll take care of you.” 

Guang-Hong hummed an affirmative. “Always take good care of me,” he murmured, tongue heavy in his mouth. “‘ll take care of you.”   
  
Leo chuckled, the sound like a warm caress as he coaxed Guang-Hong up and back onto the couch to kneel, running his fingers through hair before curling tight again. “You do. You’re too good to me, gorgeous. Will you open up for me?”

Guang-Hong tipped his head back, opening his mouth with a soft keen, leaning into the touch on his cheek. This time when Leo pushed in, it was rougher, the grip in his hair holding him steady as Leo fucked his mouth. Leo's sighs and groans of pleasure filled his ears, mixed with the clicks of the camera, and he gave himself over to them, to the need to be a good minx and please his love. He relaxed his throat, sucking and working his tongue until Leo pulled out and came on his face, leaving him panting for breath. 

He slumped into the cushions when Leo pushed him back to sit, pulling his knees up, head falling back as he watched Leo through half-lidded eyes. There were a few more clicks of the camera before a cloth passed over his face, wiping up the mess. He closed his eyes with a sigh as Leo claimed his lips again before moving down, covering the rest of his chest with more marks. He relished the sensation, hips rocking as he sought the friction he knew wouldn't come, but it didn't matter. Leo knew just how and where to bite to give him what he needed. A strangled groan escaped him as the plug started vibrating, shuddering beneath Leo as wordless pleas fell from his lips. They ended on a scream as Leo's teeth sank into his nipple, body spasming as he came. 

His limbs grew heavy and he drifted in a blissed-out state, peripherally aware of Leo cleaning him up and untying his arms. He dozed on the sofa, the heavy haze of bliss persisting through dinner and cuddling on the sofa. Eventually it turned to kissing, Leo's fingers hooking through the shibari still decorating his chest and rubbing against the marks he'd left. 

It didn't go beyond kissing until they moved to the bedroom and Leo finally removed the last of the rope. He tossed it aside before pressing Guang-Hong onto the bed, stretched out on his stomach. His fingers traced the length of Guang-Hong’s spine before he proceeded to mark up his back and ass, the backs of his thighs, leaving what felt like a solid line of hickeys across his shoulders. 

Guang-Hong mewled and pressed his hips back, gasping at the press of Leo's arousal against his ass. “Please, love.”

Leo growled and peeled the panties off, pulling the plug free and gripping Guang-Hong’s ass as he took its place. 

He gasped into the pillows, pushing back and whimpering at the stretch, at the press of Leo's cock filling him inch by slow inch. He moaned as Leo stretched out against his back, shifting his hips and driving the last of the way in. 

It started slow, Leo grinding in, pausing between each thrust, his hands sliding up Guang-Hong’s body to grasp his hands. Their fingers twined together and he gasped again as Leo snapped his hips forward. 

He rocked back as best he could to meet the faster pace, pleading for Leo to move faster, harder. It never took much and he wasn't disappointed; Leo shifted again and began driving in with fervor. His entire body tingled and ached in the best way possible, arching back with a cry as Leo bit his into neck again as he came, the burst of pain and heat filling him pushing him over the edge again. 

His breathing stuttered as he collapsed to the bed, unaware he was sobbing until Leo gathered him into his arms and held him. He relaxed into a boneless heap, clutching at Leo and drifting to sleep to the sensation of a warm hand rubbing his back. 

The pleasant thrum remained through the next morning. He woke to the smell of breakfast and Leo fed him in bed. It didn't take long for breakfast to devolve into making out, or for Leo to pull Guang-Hong into his lap, fingers stroking against the bunched thighhighs as Guang-Hong rode him to completion with lazy, unhurried rolls of his hips. 

They dozed after, climbing into the shower well after lunchtime and exploring each other beneath the hot spray. He hissed as it stung some of the marks and his ass, but Leo's fingers in his hair and stroking his body as Leo washed him more than made up for the pain. They skipped a proper lunch in favor of lazily making out on the sofa and feeding each other cookies with a movie playing on TV like they were teenagers again. 

He must have fallen asleep again; he stirred as Leo nuzzled his ear, blinking at the credits of the movie playing. Leo stroked his hair, stretching out beside him and giving a gentle tug to his hair. “You can come back now, love.” His voice was soft, only the barest hint of a growl, but it tugged him out of the lingering languor, albeit not without a whine of protest. “Shhh, it’s okay. You’re wonderful, little minx. Munchkin will be home soon for daddy cuddles.”

He grunted softly, pressing tighter into Leo and soaking up his warmth. Part of him wanted to keep floating, but eventually he tipped his head back, blinking at Leo and brushing fingers against his cheek. “Hey...”

Leo smiled, tilting his head to press a kiss to each fingertip. “How’re you feeling?”

Guang-Hong let out a slow breath, tracing his thumb back and forth across Leo’s lips. “Good. Sore.” He snorted softly as he rolled his shoulder and felt the tiny pricks of aches and pains from bite marks. “How many did you leave, love?” he asked, smiling as Leo pressed kisses against his hair. 

“Mmm, too many to count. I might have gone overboard.” 

He let out an exaggerated sigh, shifting to roll on top of Leo and pin him to the sofa. It was only then he realized he was dressed in an oversized tshirt and absolutely nothing else. “You always go overboard,” he murmured, nibbling at Leo’s lips. He hummed as the nibbling turned to kissing, turned to exploring tongues and wandering hands. At least until his stomach growled and they broke apart with a laugh. “Feed me?”

Leo smacked his ass, causing Guang-Hong to jump and whimper at the stinging explosion. “Lasagna?”

Guang-Hong pouted and rolled off Leo and the sofa. “Sounds delicious.” He stood and tested his balance and limbs, wiggling all his fingers and toes. “I should dress.”

Leo snorted, pushing up beside him and kissing his cheek. “Yell if you need anything.”

He nodded and leaned into Leo a moment before making his way upstairs, tugging the shirt off and tossing it in the hamper before looking at himself in the mirror. He touched the marks covering his chest, biting his lip at the burst of warmth that spread through him. There was more red flesh than not and he snorted quietly, turning to get a look at his back and rolling his eyes. They really needed to stop going so long between sessions if this was the result. 

He found one of Leo’s thick, soft sweaters, pulling it on and burying his face in it with a soft hum. He dug through his underwear for black panties to put on under a pair of shorts and headed back downstairs. 

Leo was just pulling the lasagna out of the oven and he slipped up to hug him from behind when he'd set it on the stove. Leo turned, returning the embrace. “Okay?”

Guang-Hong smiled. “A little floaty still, but I'm good.” He pulled away to get plates, snagging a slice of cucumber from the salad.

Sitting was less of an inconvenience than he’d expected; Leo must have let up with the paddle shortly after he slipped under. Leo made a point to touch him every few minutes as they ate and he basked in the reassurances. He ended up sitting across Leo's lap when they finished eating, nuzzling an ear and into his hair as Leo's hand slipped under the sweater, seeking out the marks with uncanny accuracy. Then again, there were enough of them it'd be more surprising if he _ didn't  _ find them. 

They pulled apart when the doorbell chimed and he left Leo to the dishes in favor of answering it. As soon as the door opened he had to crouch to catch a mess of gangly limbs and curly brown hair. “Baba!”

He rocked back with an “Oof!” and laughed as he wrapped his arms around Ruien. “Welcome home, Xiao-Rui. You have fun with Uncle Phichit and Uncle Chris?”

“We went to the zoo and saw the lions and the monkeys! And the gators, but they smelled bad. And I got this!” She pulled back enough to show him her wrist and the purple butterfly bracelet.

“Cooool!” He grinned and pressed a kiss to her cheek, wrinkling his nose as she left a sticky one on his in return. “Did they feed you ice cream, too?” he asked dryly, glancing up at Phichit’s unrepentant grin. 

“Banana split with extra sprinkles,” he said. “Chris ate half of it.” He snorted as Chris elbowed him. 

“Papi!” 

Guang-Hong shook his head, standing as Ruien pulled away to throw herself into Leo instead. He raised an eyebrow at the bottle of wine Chris lifted up. “Staying awhile?” he asked, motioning them inside. He took Ruien’s bag from Phichit and closed the door behind them. “There's some lasagne left if you want some.”

“Oh, mon dieu, I'm not done digesting the ice cream.” Chris groaned and rubbed his stomach. 

“Told you not to eat it all, old man,” Phichit said, reaching for Chris' hand and tugging him to the living room. 

Guang-Hong snickered as he heard Chris mumble something about brats, turning to Leo and tickling Ruien from behind, laughing as she squealed and squirmed in Leo's arms. 

“Bath, teeth, and bed, chiqui Dracula,” Leo said, setting Ruien on her feet. 

Ruien pouted, large brown eyes going wide and her lip trembling. 

Guang-Hong bit his lip as he saw Leo's resolve start to cave. He reached out and brushed his fingers through her curls. “We'll be up to read you a story after your bath, Xiao-Rui.”

With a huff and a sigh, she nodded and turned for the stairs. 

He glanced to Leo and leaned into him with a smirk. “Sap.”

Leo glared and nipped the tip of Guang-Hong’s nose. “Not my fault. She's more convincing than you are with the puppy eyes.”

He gasped and affected an offended expression. “Outdone by the munchkin.” He squirmed away when Leo dared tickle him, moving to lean over the back of the sofa. “You two wanna stay the night?”

Phichit tipped his head back. “Sure.” He grinned and shifted to stretch out, propping his legs in Chris’ lap and crossing his arms behind his head. The crop-top he wore rode up enough to bare his stomach and Guang-Hong reached out to poke it; they’d all gained a bit of fat since retiring, but they did what was needed to stay in shape at least. Phichit snorted and flicked his fingers. “We can watch a movie while you get your brat to sleep.”

“If she’s a brat, it’s because of your influence,” Guang-Hong said with a huff. He straightened as Leo took the wine from Chris, taking it to the kitchen to air out. He fetched the remote, tossing it to Phichit before retrieving fresh sheets to set up the guest bedroom. 

By the time he finished that, brushed Ruien’s wet hair free of tangles, got her settled in bed with him and Leo on either side for her story - complete with voices and sound effects - filled her obligatory glass of water, and checked for monsters, the last of the evening light had faded to dusk. 

They made their way back downstairs to the sound of Flynn freaking out about glowing hair. He grinned, pulling away from Leo to pour four glasses of wine. “Tangled?” he asked, eyeing Phichit where he'd shifted to lean back against Chris' side. Leo took up the other end, leg propped up against the back cushions. Once he distributed the wine, he settled between Leo and Phichit, back pressed into Leo, head propped on his chest, tucking his legs against Phichit’s. 

“Chris likes to think he's suave like Flynn,” Phichit said, bumping their legs together with a grin. 

“Does that make you Rapunzel?” he asked. 

“Are you kidding? He's Maximus,” Chris said with a soft snort. 

“Hey!”

Leo snickered. “He does preen a lot.”

Phichit glared. “Shut it, Pascal.”

“How am I the lizard?”

Guang-Hong laughed before groaning as he realised that made  _ him _ Rapunzel. “Why am I always the damsel in a dress?”

“Because you're so adorbs?”

He stuck his tongue out at Phichit to show what he thought of that. He turned his attention to the TV and sipped his wine, looking back to Phichit and Chris with a smile after a few minutes. He was far more relaxed than he could remember being in weeks, Leo's arm warm across his stomach, surrounded by friends. “Thanks for watching her.”

“Of course.” Chris looked him over with a faint smirk. “You needed it. And she's a doll.”

Phichit nodded, eyeing him with something close to a leer. “Yeah, you look good. Well-fucked.” Guang-Hong flushed, kicking at Phichit with a grumble when he cackled. “Seriously though. You look good.”

He felt the flush deepen and creep into his ears, his eyes flicking to Phichit’s lips. He swallowed as Phichit’s tongue flicked out to lick away a drop of wine. “So do you.”

Phichit chuckled, tilting his head and lowering his lashes. “Keep looking at me like that and I'll think you want to kiss me.”

“Mm, I haven't seen that in a while,” Chris murmured. 

Guang-Hong shivered as warmth spread through him, tipping his head back to look up at Leo. 

“I almost forgot how insatiable you could be,” Leo said, running his fingers through Guang-Hong’s hair. “Should I find the condoms?”

Phichit snorted. “If kissing is going to lead to fucking...” He tipped his head back, raising an eyebrow at Chris.

“Doesn’t it always?” Chris asked, stroking his thumb against Phichit’s cheek. “You know I don’t mind, imp.” 

Guang-Hong grinned, the building warmth bursting in his chest at the reminder that Phichit had found someone good for him. Seung-gil had been... nice enough, but he’d never come around to accepting the relationship Phichit had with him and Leo, and Phichit wasn’t willing to give them up. Chris didn’t mind, had watched the three of them a handful of occasions, even joined in a few others. “Wellll, if no one is going to object...”

“Horny little minx,” Leo murmured with a soft laugh, standing and taking Guang-Hong’s wine. 

“Yup!” He crawled forward as Leo took Phichit’s glass too, pressing against Phichit’s chest and bumping their noses together. He slid his hands up Phichit’s sides and under the crop top, rubbing his thumbs against solid muscle and grazing against his nipples. “Missed you,” he murmured, closing his eyes as Phichit’s fingers slid into his hair.

“Missed you, too.” Phichit kissed his nose before brushing their lips together. 

The kiss was slow, unhurried, Phichit’s tongue tracing his lips before licking his way past. It drew a soft moan from him, arousal starting low in his stomach. His kisses were different; where Leo’s were firm and dominating, Phichit’s were softer, explorative and yielding. He pressed closer with a hum, shifting to slide his tongue against Phichit’s and slipping past his lips in return. 

“You two look good together,” Chris said, a deep purr to his voice that sent tingles along Guang-Hong’s spine. 

He cracked his eyes open enough to see Phichit struggling not to react to the praise, grinning as he nipped at Phichit’s lower lip. He slid his hand up into Phichit’s hair, mussing it with a soft laugh. “Now you look even better.”

Phichit rolled his eyes, smacking Guang-Hong’s ass and raising an eyebrow when he gasped. The ache had started to fade, but it was still pink enough to cause shivers of sensation. “Oh? Someone sore?” he asked, wiggling his eyebrows as he gave a squeeze.

Guang-Hong squirmed, grinding his hips forward. “A little, you jerk.” He pouted at Phichit, glancing up at Chris when he touched his cheek. “Are you joining us tonight?”

Chris looked surprised a moment before smiling. “If that’s okay.” 

“Of course.” He looked up as Leo returned from upstairs, condoms and baby monitor in one hand, and two candles in the other, the sap. “We should move to the bedroom though,” he said, stealing another kiss before untangling their limbs and standing. He helped Phichit up and then they both pulled Chris to his feet. He locked up and turned off the lights and TV while they both followed Leo to the bedroom. He paused in the doorway, taking in the sight of Chris sitting on the end of the bed, Phichit straddling his lap with his fingers buried in Chris’ hair, Chris’ hands firmly on Phichit’s ass as they kissed. The candles offered the only light, casting a soft glow that made it all seem ethereal. The rumble of thunder outside only added to the effect, and a new depth of pleasure seeped into him as the rain started. 

He stepped inside, closing the door behind him and flipping the lock just to be safe. 

“You want Phichit or Chris, little minx?” Leo asked, pulling him close and nuzzling at his ear.

“Mm, both.”

Leo stepped back with a laugh. “Why am I not surprised.” He glanced to the bed, moving close enough to run his fingers through Phichit’s hair. “Why don’t we get Chris stripped and settled and then the two of you can suck him off together?”

Phichit rocked back, licking his lips with a grin. “Sounds good.”

Chris groaned and nodded, shifting as they all worked to get his clothes off. Once he was naked, he stretched out on his back in the center of the bed. 

Guang-Hong bit his lip as he knelt by Chris’ hip, fingers resting on his thigh. 

“You’re both wearing too much,” Chris murmured, voice a throaty purr, rougher and deeper than Leo could ever hope to match. 

Phichit leaned over from Chris’ other side, tugging at the sweater before guiding it over Guang-Hong’s head. “Oh shit.” He dropped the sweater in favor of ghosting his fingertips over the myriad of marks. “Someone was eager,” he said, slanting a leer at Leo. 

“Shut it, Maximus.”

He snickered as he squirmed out of his shorts, glancing down at Chris when a hand stopped him from removing the panties.

“No, leave those.” Chris traced his fingers over the silk with a hum of approval. 

Guang-Hong flushed and leaned over, bracing an arm next to Chris’ head before kissing his cheek. “You like them?”

Chris smiled and tilted his head, flicking his tongue against Guang-Hong’s lips. “They look good on you.” His fingers slid to the back of Guang-Hong’s neck, tugging him closer for a proper kiss. 

He shivered at the sensation of Chris’ scruff  rubbing against his skin. He slid his fingers against Chris’ chest and stomach, enjoying the teasing, almost hesitant slide of Chris’ tongue, at least until Chris tipped his head back with a groan. He glanced down to see Phichit, naked and nuzzling between Chris’ legs, pouting as he pulled away and slid down to join him. “You started without me.”

“You were busy,” Phichit said, winking as he stuck his tongue out and licked Chris from balls to tip. 

Guang-Hong huffed and pressed against Chris’ side, kissing across his hip and up the length of his erection. 

“So good, mon chaton...”

He grinned as Phichit teased the tip with his tongue, causing Chris to shudder and start murmuring and cursing in French. “You’re so big,” he murmured, kissing and suckling his way up to join Phichit. Their tongues slid against each other with Chris between them, taking turns sucking the tip into their mouths. He curled his fingers around the shaft, moaning softly at how thick it was; he couldn’t wait to feel him pushing in. 

He heard the familiar snap of a bottle before he felt Leo behind him, gasping as a hand slid into the panties and two fingers filled him. He rocked back with a groan, lips parting beneath Phichit’s tongue when he leaned in for a kiss. Chris’ fingers tangled in his hair and he melted beneath the sensations of multiple hands on him. 

Leo’s lips found Guang-Hong’s ear as he pushed a third finger in. “Look so good, my little minx. You can go back to sucking cock while I take care of our imp.”

Guang-Hong mewled as Leo pulled his fingers out, turning his head to nuzzle into Chris’ palm, pressing wet kisses against it before leaning down again. He wrapped his lips around Chris and slowly worked his way down, moaning around the thick length and opening his throat. He closed his eyes as he took Chris all the way in, nose pressed into Chris as he held there, relishing the strangled curses and the fingers flexing almost painfully tight in his hair. 

He pulled off with a cough, wiping at the saliva and precum coating his chin. 

Phichit took his place, choked-off whimpers mixing with the sounds of sucking as Leo worked his fingers into him. 

Chris' moans grew louder when Guang-Hong licked and sucked at his balls, tugging them both off with a curse. “Keep that up and I'm done for the night.”

Phichit grinned. “You underestimate h-how - nngh - late this might last.” 

Chris snickered and sat up. “You overestimate your youth.”

“That’s not funny.” Phichit pouted before a resounding smack to his ass made him jump, glaring over his shoulder at Leo. 

Leo smirked, pulling a condom out of his pocket and tossing it to Chris. “You take the minx, I’ll take the imp. They can fight over who gets to blow who.”

Guang-Hong growled and crawled further onto the bed so he was between Chris and Phichit. “I get you both.” He plucked the condom from Chris’ fingers when he’d opened it, reaching down to slide it on, lingering and giving a few squeezes. 

Chris groaned and pulled Guang-Hong’s hand away with a laugh. “Turn around,” he purred, guiding Guang-Hong into turning so he faced Phichit and Leo.

He reached back for Chris’ arms for balance, knees slipping apart as he watched Leo strip. He bit his lip as Chris reached down, pulling the panties aside before rubbing against him, and then he was pushing in, every last hot, thick inch of him. “Oh gods,” he moaned, closing his eyes as his knees slipped further apart, rocking his hips down and back with a stuttering breath. He tipped his head to the side as Chris kissed along his neck, fingers digging into Chris’ arms as he tried to simultaneously arch into the kisses and grind down onto Chris’ cock. 

Phichit chuckled as he crawled closer, kissing the other side of his neck. “You like it?” he asked, fingers stroking against Guang-Hong’s hips. “Feels good, doesn’t he?” He reached down, cupping Guang-Hong’s dick against his palm, rubbing against the silk as his fingers inched back, teasing his opening and slipping in alongside Chris. 

Guang-Hong shuddered, squirming between them. “Yes. So good to me.” He lifted a hand to Phichit’s hair, dragging his mouth up so he could capture his lips. 

“Are you going to suck him off, minx?” Leo asked, smacking Phichit’s ass again with a laugh. 

Chris groaned, biting Guang-Hong’s ear. “I’d like to see that.” He slid his hand up Guang-Hong’s chest and around to his back, pressing him forward to his elbows, his other hand moving to an inner thigh and forcing Guang-Hong’s legs further apart as he rocked forward.

He bit back a moan, arching and fisting his hands in the covers as he pushed back. He tipped his head back as Phichit stroked his cheek, opening his mouth. Once Phichit settled inside, they held still as Leo pressed up behind him.

Phichit groaned, gripping Guang-Hong’s hair with a soft hiss as Leo pushed inside. “Fuck yeah.” He rocked forward, holding Guang-Hong’s head still as he hit the back of his throat before grinding back against Leo.

Guang-Hone shuddered between them, hands sliding forward to grip Phichit’s thighs as he surrendered. A few false starts and then they found a rhythm, Chris thrusting forward as Leo pulled back, tugging Phichit with him. Leo thrust forward as Chris pulled out, forcing Phichit deeper into Guang-Hong’s mouth with soft grunts of pleasure. Phichit’s fingers flexed in his hair, nails scraping his back, Chris’ hands gripping his hips and sliding against his chest by turns. 

He lost himself in the sounds of their moans, the gasps and slick sounds of flesh and Chris and Phichit kissing over his back. Thunder rumbled louder, shaking the walls, complementing the squeak and tremble of the bed. He whimpered as they moved faster, losing the rhythm, Chris thrusting harder, pushing him onto Phichit’s cock as Leo surged forward, pounding into Phichit, driving him into Guang-Hong’s throat. 

“Fuck, fuck!” Phichit’s fingers dug into his shoulders as his hips stuttered, groaning as he orgasmed, shooting down Guang-Hong’s throat. He slumped forward, grinding his hips as Guang-Hong sucked him dry, grunting as Leo pinned him against Guang-Hong’s back as he chased his own release. 

Chris gripped his hips as he gave up on holding himself back anymore, fucking into him with several quick, hard thrusts before coming with a sharp groan. 

Guang-Hong whined as they pulled out of him, curling on his side and tilting his face into the hand on his cheek, blindly nuzzling into it. “Please.” He pouted as he heard Leo chuckling.

“Looks like we need to take care of the little minx.”

“Yesss.” He hummed as he felt hands on him, coaxing him around and onto his back, sliding along his body and guiding his arms up above his head. He tilted his head as he heard a drawer close, eyes widening as Leo crawled onto the end of the bed with a large, thick dildo. A strangled whimper escaped him as he nodded, eager apprehension coiling in his stomach; it looked even bigger than Chris. 

“Panties,” Leo murmured, finding the lube in the sheets and coating it. “And spread him for me.”

Phichit grinned, pressing into Guang-Hong’s side as Chris settled on his other. They pulled the panties off, tossing them aside before their hands settled beneath his knees, pulling them up and apart. Their other hands found his, fingers tangling and pinning them above his head. “Gonna make you feel as good as you did us,” he murmured, pulling his knee up and guiding Guang-Hong’s leg over it before dragging his nails along Guang-Hong’s thigh. 

He squirmed between them, watching Leo settle between his legs. His breath hitched as the tip of the dildo rubbed against his opening, his head falling back with a gasp as Leo pushed it in. “Oh gods, p-please.” He keened, arching and rocking his hips, unable to settle for trying to take it deeper or pulling away from the near-painful stretch. He tilted his head towards Phichit, opening up to his tongue and humming as Chris’ joined in. 

The two tongues against his and the hands sliding over his chest and stomach distracted him enough Leo pushed the dildo the rest of the way in. A long moan filled his throat as the familiar haze of pleasure and surrender blanketed him, relaxing between the three of them with a shuddering sigh. 

“Such a good little minx,” Leo murmured, kissing Guang-Hong’s thighs. “We’ll take care of you. Are you ready, gorgeous?”

Guang-Hong hummed, tipping his head back as Chris and Phichit moved their lips to his neck and chest, finding his nipples and sucking, tongues flicking, teeth tugging and biting. Fingers stroked, nails scraping flesh, warm breath between his legs before Leo’s tongue slid along his aching cock. He pushed his hips up, arching off the bed with a gasp as Leo took him into his mouth. When Leo nudged the dildo and it started vibrating, he couldn’t stop the pleas that spilled from his lips, writhing and thrusting his hips up He shuddered as Leo’s mouth worked him over without letting him come, at least until teeth sank into both his nipples and the pleasure exploded in a burst of white. He covered his chest and stomach as he came with a scream, the sound lost in the sharp crack of thunder that rattled the house. 

His body spasmed as Leo shifted the dildo, grinding it into him and milking him dry until he shuddered from the overstimulation. He closed his eyes as he slumped into a boneless pile of limbs, chest heaving with soft whines, fingers and toes twitching with the tremors and shocks of pleasure coursing through him. The dildo slid free, eliciting a whimper that Phichit shushed. Warm lips covered his face in scruffy kisses, fingers squeezing his own as soft murmurs of praise in three different voices floated over him. He heard the door open and close, purring as Phichit nibbled at his lips. He managed to lift a hand to run his fingers through dark, messy hair, smiling at the silky feel of it. 

Leo returned a minute later and he hummed at the warm cloth cleaning him up, whining when they moved him to pull down the covers. 

“All sleeping in here?” Phichit asked, chuckling as Guang-Hong wrapped himself around him like an octopus. “Guess so.” He stretched out and held Guang-Hong tight, nuzzling at his temple.

Chris let out a throaty purr, pressing up against Guang-Hong’s back as Leo blew out the candles and stretched out behind Phichit. 

“Love you guys,” he murmured, pressing his face into Phichit’s neck with a long, deep sigh of content. The soothing rhythm of the storm lulled him to sleep, smiling as they stroked his hair and sides. 

The rain had stopped when he woke, whining softly as he found his arm asleep where it was trapped beneath Chris. He wiggled his fingers and tugged his arm free, humming as Phichit pressed flush against his back with a moan. “Morning,” he murmured, turning his head and kissing Phichit’s chin. He stretched his legs and wiggled his toes, shifting enough to see that the rest of the bed was empty. He grumbled and slumped back down with a yawn, squirming as Chris rubbed his scruffy face against his shoulder. “Stoooop.” 

Chris snickered and rubbed faster before leaning up to steal a kiss from them both. “Now I see where Ruien gets her morning disposition.”

Guang-Hong pouted and bit at Chris’ shoulder. “Where’s Leo?”

“Making breakfast,” Phichit murmured, pulling away to stretch. “Shower?”

He snickered and pushed up to his elbows. “It’s not big enough for three.”

“Shame.” Chris left a trail of kisses up Guang-Hong’s arm before sliding out of bed. 

Guang-Hong stifled another yawn, following after and pulling his shorts and sweater on. He headed down the hall for the kitchen as they made for the shower, pausing as he heard Leo laughing and saw him at the stove, spatula in one hand, the other holding Ruien against his hip. He tilted his head as he watched them, leaning his shoulder against the wall to listen.

“Why don’t you like Uncle Chris’ kisses?” Leo asked, sounding far too amused.

“Because they’re  _ itchy!”  _ she said in a loud stage whisper.

Leo laughed again. “That’s because he doesn’t shave,” he said in the same tone.

“Do you shave?”

“Mmhmm. I haven’t yet today though,” he said, leaning in to rub his chin against Ruien’s face.

Guang-Hong bit his lip against a laugh as she squealed. 

“Papi stop~!” Ruien pouted and smacked Leo’s shoulder when he pulled away. “Does Baba shave?”   
  
“Sometimes.” 

“And Uncle Phichit?”

“Mmhmm.”

She fell silent and watched Leo cook, swinging her legs. “Can I shave?”

Leo chuckled. “I don’t think you need to worry about that for a few years.”

“Fiiiine.” 

Guang-Hong grinned and pushed away from the wall. “Morning, loves.”

“Morning Baba!” Ruien shifted to hold her arms out to him, snuggling into his chest when he took her, hugging her tight until she giggled and squirmed. “Baba!” 

“Yes, Xiao-Rui?” 

“You’re squishing me.”

“Because you’re so squishable!” 

“I’m not a balloon!”

He laughed and loosened his hold, leaning into Leo’s back.

Leo turned enough for a quick kiss. “Breakfast is almost done. Can you get the plates?”

“I can do it!” Ruien squirmed until Guang-Hong set her down. 

“All by yourself?” he asked, smiling as he pulled down five plates. He handed them over for her to set the table with. “I might have to stop calling you Xiao soon.”

She paused, tilting her head as she cradled the plates to her chest, a slight frown tugging at her lips. “Oh...” She let out a sigh and glanced up with a smile. “That’s okay. That means I’m closer to marrying Papi.” 

Guang-Hong blinked, glancing at Leo as she turned and set the plates out. 

Leo pulled a pan of biscuits out of the oven. “But if you marry me, who’s going to take care of Baba?”

“Mmm, both of us!”

“Well, I guess so long as you don’t abandon me.” He snorted and reached around Leo for a strip of bacon and a more proper good morning kiss. He dropped his hand down and discreetly groped Leo’s ass with a giggle before pulling back.

By the time they had the plates filled, Chris and Phichit were done fooling around in the shower. Phichit settled next to him, fingers lacing together beneath the table. He rubbed his foot against Leo’s and Chris’ legs by turns as they ate, and he relaxed as the atmosphere seeped into him, basking in the bickering and chattering of his family. He squeezed Phichit’s fingers. “What are your plans for the day?” 

Phichit shrugged, reaching for another biscuit. “We’re free. What’d you have in mind?”

“Ice skating!” Ruien squirmed in her chair. “Can we?” 

Guang-Hong snorted, glancing at the others to find no objection before smiling at Ruien. “I guess so. Maybe you can land a quad today,” he said with a wink. 

“Yay!” 

“Go get dressed and grab your skates, chiqui Dracula.” 

Guang-Hong laughed and leaned into Phichit, kissing his cheek before gathering the plates. He took the dishes into the kitchen, dumping them in the sink to wash later. He turned as he heard Chris clear his throat, tilting his head with a smile. “Hey.”

Chris leaned against the island. “I wanted to say thank you.”

Guang-Hong raised an eyebrow, tilting his head as he stepped closer. “For what, last night?” He smiled when Chris nodded, hesitating only a moment before reaching out to brush his fingers against Chris’ wrist. “I enjoyed it. Did you?”

Chris laughed. “Of course. I wasn’t lying when I said you and Phichit look good together. All three of you do.” 

He smiled and stepped closer. “So do you. You’re good for him. And you’re part of the family now.” He tugged at Chris’ wrist until he got the hint and leaned down, sliding his other hand into Chris’ hair and pressing a light kiss to his lips. He hummed as it deepened, arching with a moan when Chris pinned him against the island. 

Leo snorted as he walked in on them. “You going to get dressed or stay here and get frisky?” he asked dryly, taking the last of the dishes to the sink.

Guang-Hong pulled back with a pout. “Why can’t I do both?”

Leo rolled his eyes, squeezing Chris’ ass on the way out. “You got twenty minutes, minx. I don’t think that’s enough time even for you.”

“Hey!” 

Chris snickered, nipping at his lips before pulling back. “Maybe later.” 

“Definitely.” He hurried upstairs for a quick shower, closing his eyes beneath the spray and smiling. He was sore in all the right ways, his body light and loose. He’d be riding the high for days, and when they got the chance for this again, he wanted Phichit and Chris there if possible. 

When he rejoined them downstairs and saw Ruien hanging on Phichit’s back as he galloped around the living room and Leo sitting on the arm of the sofa beside Chris with Chris’ hand resting on his hip, his chest felt full to bursting. This was what he’d always imagined his life might be like, after he retired, though he’d never imagined it would include so many people. He moved over to stand beside Leo, reaching over to muss Chris’ hair with a laugh. He was part of the family now, which meant he got to be subjected to the pranks and shenanigans the three of them had been dishing out since before their senior debuts. 

“Ready?” he asked, nipping Leo’s ear and winking at Chris. They’d all be sharing a bed together again.

Definitely. 


End file.
